prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC07
is the 7th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 493rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime attempts to put together a party to celebrate her 100th day with Megumi, but when she and Ribbon try to help too much she kicks them out of the Embassy in a fit. '' Summary Megumi has recieved a letter to come to Hime's place. She awaits for someone to let her inside, where she greets Ribbon, who asks why she came so early- as the party doesn't begin for two more hours. Megumi has come to help out and before Ribbon can stop her she walks inside, then is quickly yanked away. Meanwhile, Hime is preparing the batter for the cake she wants to make when she steps out of the kitchen to find Megumi; who quickly assaults her with pleads to help out. Hime claims not to need any help and tells Megumi to just go home and come back later, but she refuses and demands to help. It's then Hime spots her clothing and she scolds her for not wearing appropriate celebratory attire. She holds up the letter again and shows her that because it's a special party, she had to dress up or else it'll be ruined. She has Ribbon bring her the Cure cards and they put something together for her and have Megumi change into a pretty party dress. Instantly smitten, Megumi fawns over the dress and compliments Hime, who reminds her to stay there while she's in the kitchen finishing. But when she struggles reaching some bowls, Ribbon and Megumi check on her again. She doesn't want any help though, so they return to the hallway. When Hime finds out they have sneaked back inside, she angrily tells them off, then throws them out of the kitchen after offering to help finish for her. She continues to work, but they constantly interrupt and scold her for mistakes until she tells them that she ''has to do this on her own. She refuses to let them help and tells them to stop bothering her and being so nosy, but when the oven has finished preparing to be used, they cause her stress and run around throwing together the ingredients she needs, causing Hime to eventually lose her cool as they finish and get the cake into the oven, telling her that it will be finished in twenty minutes. Unable to stand it any longer, Hime throws them both out of the embassy. Unable to understand, the two take off for the nearby lake and question Hime's foul mood. They can't understand it, as Ribbon points out they must have done something to make her feel badly due to their excitement to help out. It's then Yuko approaches and Ribbon quickly goes limp, pretending to be a toy. Meanwhile, Blue comes into the kitchen to see Him and she informs him what they were doing and how she kicked them out. He tells her that they wanted to help her out of love, but she really wanted to do it herself since Megumi helps her so much. He tells her that because it's their special day it would be ruined if they fought, and they hear someone ring the doorbell. Hime looks to find Seiji, much to her disappointment. Annoyed, he responds to this and points out that she did invite him. Blue tells him not to worry since it has nothing to do with him, but still in a bad mood he takes off since it's early. While Megumi makes conversation with Yuko she explains what happened and helps her with her groceries. She has Ribbon take off and follows her inside, where Seiji soon joins them to complain about being treated like trash the whole day. He asks Megumi if she fougt with Hime and what happened, but she claims she didn't do anything other than try to help her bake a cake, suddenly feeling herself overwhelmed by sadness. At a wedding, Hosshiwa appears to ruin the sweet event, claiming to hate such things. She then summons a Saiark out of both the groom and bride. A giant cake themed Saiark appears and everyone runs while it makes a bunch of desserts and sweets appear. Aware of this Blue looks through the mirror and Hime leaves, although he tries warning her that she will need Megumi. Still in a foul mood, Hime transforms into Cure Princess and summons her wings to get there faster. Suddenly Ribbon reveals that the cake was supposed to be a surprise present for Megumi- which was why Hime didn't want her help. Megumi feels really badly now, with Ribbon worried Hime will chew her out for revealing this. Megumi realizes that she really is to blame now, but before she can return to apologize, Blue calls to inform her of the Saiark attack. She worries upon hearing that Princess left on her own and they try to hurry up and get to the wedding's location. Hosshiwa demands more sweet things as Cure Princess arrives, using Princess Dive Bomber on the Saiark. Hosshiwa comments on how weak she looks due to just being by herself, but Hime claims to be strong as any other Pretty Cure. Hosshiwa commands her Saiark to attack Hime and she is able to fend it off long enough to perform Princess Ball. Which it easily destroys, so she tries Princess Bullet Machine Gun and this knocks the Saiark down. But it grabs princess and sends her flying into a wall. Hosshiwa approaches her and continues to taunt her poor decisions before the Saiark then throws a bunch of strawberry bombs at Hime. They are both surprised when Cure Lovely suddenly shows up, using her shield to protect her. She then uses Lovely Punching Punch on the Saiark, sending it and Hosshiwa flying back. Princess claims she could have defeated the Saiark by herself, and Lovely apologizes for ruining the surprise, admitting that she didn't realize what Hime's intentions were and ignoring her feelings. Princess apologizes as well for getting so caught up in it and they share a laugh until Ribbon reminds them of the Saiark. Lovely uses Lovely Rising Sword to advert a huge beam of energy from the Saiark, and while Princess is glad to have her friend beside her, she feels badly to need bailed out by her. Lovely claims that it isn't true though, because Princess helps her in ways she didn't understand before and together they are able to rid the Saiark's attack. A big, warm light surrounds the duo suddenly when Ribbon tells them to spread their happiness. Together the girls perform Twin Miracle Power Shoot. They rid of the Saiark and Hosshiwa takes off after everything returns to normal and telling them off. The girls share happy words with each other and Ribbon gains some new cards and puts them into the book. Later in the evening everyone sits together. Ribbon announces that it will be a dinner party instead of a tea party that Hime originally planned, and she returns to reveal the special, collaborative cake they made. Ribbon is stunned to see that the cake resembles the Saiark a bit, but Megumi is just happy to see it. She asks what the special event is and Hime reveals that they have become friends one hundred days ago, with Megumi admitting not to have known this. Hime is fine though, because it's still their special day, and together they both cut into the cake, with Seiji teasingly asking if this is a wedding ceremony. Major Events * The following attacks are used for the first time: ** Twin Miracle Power Shoot ** Lovely Punching Punch ** Lovely Rising Sword ** Princess Dive Bomber * Hosshiwa is seen summoning a Saiark for the first time. * The opening features more scenes for the New Stage 3 Movie. Characters Pretty Cure * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Aqua (in the opening only) Mascots * Ribbon Villains * Hosshiwa * Saiarks Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Seiji Trivia * Cure Aqua does the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. * Hime says that she and Megumi have been friends for 100 days. Which would mean 100 days have passed since episode 1. * '''PreCards debuted: '''Girly PreCard Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes